Mutual Protection
by Aeriel Cross
Summary: Kanda may seem to hate a lot of things, and Allen Walker most, but sometimes he cannot stand the way that Allen treats himself and things that fall upon him... AllenKanda


**Title: Mutual Protection**

Author: Aeriel Cross

Genre: Romance/General

Pairings: Kanda Yui/ Allen Walker

Disclaimer: I don't own Dgray man ,or anything connected to it. I'd die of happiness if i did. Which i think will be worth it.

Kanda Yui was an Exorcist, and a very good one at that. He believed that as long as he could fight, as long as he was strong, he was worthy of the title 'Exorcist'. He didn't care about anything else other than that, like what others thought of him. Somewhere deep inside he had the pride of an exorcist, and a very proud one at that. He hated a lot of things, and that list goes on and on forever, and as one is led to believe, if he were to write them all down, he would have to cut off all the trees in the world and spent the whole of his life time writing them down. What he did truly despise, were large and major things, usual things that he would always see, because he is reminded constantly of them, not that he wanted to be reminded, but because it was common. Loud noises, crowds, loud celebrations, screams, and perhaps even pity and sorrow ( especially when someone cries ) were foremost on his list, but the one that topped it was the name of a fellow exorcist- Allen Walker.

What Allen Walker was, he was the opposite, just like he is South and Allen is North. Allen was noisy, and he was very clumsy. Not that Allen wanted to be like that, he knew, it was just his nature, but it still didn't stop him from hating Allen. He hated the way Allen is so emotional, that he is often soft-hearted, always smiling always looking on the bright side of things. He hated the everything that Allen did, the way he speaks, the way he ate, the way he stands. He didn't like the way the boy could fight. Oh yes, he could fight, and it was as if he was mocking him. A much younger boy able to fight Akumas just like him. It was the greatest humiliation he could ever bear. Allen Walker cared too much for people around him, and too little about himself. He didn't care for his own safety- others came before him. He would throw himself willingly into a battle just for a simple reason that he wanted to save his friends. He never gives a thought for anyone else's feelings if anything were to happen to him, he didn't even think about the consequences of his actions and whether or not he could bear them. What mattered to Walker was the present, not the past, not the future, but now. And that was what Kanda despised most other than his most annoying smile that seemed to follow him everywhere. What was there to smile about, Kanda wanted to shout at him. Just stop it already!! Walker was too naive, and way too young to be in the ranks of the Exorcists. But even as people say, opposite ends of a magnet will still attract one another.

Kanda, despite his hatred for the boy, just couldn't ignore the fact that the boy kept on putting himself in great danger, keeping himself up to his forehead in hot soup. If anything happens, he would just grin and shrug, and say its okay, and Kanda has heard that possibly more than a million times. He knew that there was no way that he would go up to Walker and say that straight to his face- if he did, he could already imagine what kind of expression would be on his face and on everyone else's face, and that wasn't what he think he was going to like. So, he showed what care he can for Walker in his own way.

He knew that although Walker put up a brave front, as if he was really that optimistic, he wasn't like that inside, even though Kanda must admit that he had put up a very good facade. He sometimes saw Walker in the corridors, dragging his feet along the ground as he walked, looking tired, bone-tired, with no life in his eyes, but when he saw someone walking along, he would put up his cheerful facade again. He knew roughly what kind of past Allen had, and that he kept on thinking about it when his mind was free of all chaos that he keeps on getting himself in. Whenever Kanda had the feeling that Walker was torturing himself to death, Kanda would put up a 'cat fight' with Walker, one that Walker will definitely rise up to. At least, for as long as he could, he would put Walker's mind off what sorrowful past he was thinking about. When Walker was confused, and lost, Kanda would yell at him, screaming, demanding why such a weakling can be an Exorcist, that he wasn't worthy of the title, that he should just go back home and cry if that's what he wants. Walker would look at him, eyes glittering with anger and hurt, and wounded pride. Everyone would tell Kanda to just leave the kid alone, to stop adding on to his misery. Indeed, Walker's list of misery was very long, but what no one knew was that even though Kanda hated the self-pity that Walker seemed to have within himself, he couldn't help but feel frustrated that he himself was helpless at that, that he couldn't help relieve some of the pain Walker was feeling, and thus he yelled at Walker.

_Why can't you be more mature? Why must you be such a weakling? Why...must you bear all the pain youself?_

However, after all the yelling and all the shouts, leaving both boys out of air, Kanda would sometimes throw down a subtle advice or two to Walker before turning on his heel and leaving him. He simply couldn't bear to see Walker like that, so helpless, so weak. Kanda would feel so frustrated that if he didn't yell at him, he would surely end up beating the crap out of that beansprout.

He would look out for Walker in fights, disguising his concern for the boy with a fierce front, keeping on saying that Walker would be better staying at the back and watching like a child. Whenever Walker was injured, he would be there to hold him and carry him back for medical examinations or whatever was required. He would hold his breath whenever he was watching the pathetic excuse of an exorcist fight against the Earl of Millennium time and time again, and cross his fingers and pray that Allen wouldn't come out too seriously battered by the Earl. Everytime he finished a fight with him and his followers, Walker would seem to sink into a temporary short depression for a while.

_Idiot...why don't you just die and be done with!?_

As Walker was recovering from his wounds, Kanda would sit next to him, watching as the boy groaned, tossing and turning through nightmarish, feverish nights, and he would gently wipe the sweat off the boy's forehead with a cool wet cloth, waiting for him to wake up. When he did, Allen would definitely have a shocked expression and a fearful one when he saw who was with him when he woke up. When he did, Allen would most definitely insist that he was well enough to get up and walk around even though he was so weak that he could barely stand, and Kanda would give him on of his famous death glares until Walker got so intimidated that he would decide to rest quietly. The boy didn't know how to take good care of himself, and Kanda would alway have to glare and stare at him from time to time, taunting him, covering up his worry with snide remarks and comments that would set Walker getting into a verbal fight with him, and attempt to throw his pillow at him, at which Kanda would just smirk and remark that since he was such a pathetic beansprout he should just lie down properly and rest, and then add as a after remark that he should stop making people worry for him. There was hardly any times when he couldn't succesfully subdue Walker, and then watch till he falls once again into his sleep, attacked once more by nightmares, Tincampy lying quietly next to him on his pillow as he tossed from side to side unsuccessfully trying to escape the terrors of his dreams, at which Kanda would hold the boy's hand and stroke his head until he stopped.

_Stupid Moyashi...if you couldn't take it, just resign. You're making us worry our heads off.._

Allen would still think that Kanda hates him, which Kanda would definitely do. Both of them would still be North and South poles of a magnet, and nothing will change.

'Uh, Kanda?' Kanda scowled. _Hasn't the pathetic beansprout fallen asleep yet?_

'What?' Walker could already feel the fury emnating off his fellow 'friend'.

'Erm..thanks for what you did for me...erm...' Allen ventured sleepily as the drug slowly began to take its effects. 'I...'

'Shut up and go back to sleep, moyashi. If your wounds don't heal soon, i'm going ot bash the hell out of you.'

_That is all i can do for you, Moyashi. The rest is up to you._


End file.
